shiguruifandomcom-20200213-history
Gennosuke Fujiki
Gennosuke Fujiki (藤木 源之助 Fujiki Gennosuke) The stoic star pupil of the Kogan dojo. In the present time in his duel with Seigen he has only one arm but it is noted that his back muscles could theoretically make up for lost strength. Fujiki is very loyal to Kogan (his master), and is said to be most likely to succeed as the school's master. Fujiki trains himself relentlessly to achieve what many would consider an impossible goal of perfection in swordsmanship. He extends this discipline over to his words as he rarely speaks unless required to, his actions and movements reflect his clear focus to anything and everything he does - he does not waste word or actions; maintaining his composure at all times. Though a taciturn and seemingly ruthless man, he does retain a more compassionate and sympathetic side to him. There are few instances in which he will demonstrate this aspect of himself. The most obvious is his care and affection, possibly even love for the daughter of his master. Another is when he envisions his peers in their usual daily routine even after they have been slain, signifying his sorrow for the loss of their friendship. As the son of a farmer, he had no family name, was nearly always silent, and was not known to make overt displays of emotion. Fujiki Gennosuke considers he was born Samurai and is often referred to one of the three tigers, a dragon, and one of the three demons along with Mie and Iraku. For Fujiki a Samurai was like seashell, the only road for a man born to the house of Samurai was protecting that house and nothing more. Fujiki represents the epitome of a Samurai entrusting matters of good and evil to his Lord and renouncing self-interest. Fujiki demonstrated his commitment to his Lord by holding down Mie to allow Iraku to rape her. Fujiki does however display traits counter to a traditional Samurai way. The Samurai Hoshikawa noted when Fujiki realised his blade was of no use to him, he did not hesitate to discard his sword, which is the soul of a Samurai. The Samurai Sasahara also thought Fujiki was insane, for throwing away ones sword was like heresy to a Samurai. Even before Fujiki was reborn as a Samurai, he rejected hierarchical customs by displaying no hint of adulation towards a bully who was the son of a Samurai. In keeping with the story’s pattern of skilled swordsman having abnormalities, (Kogan’s extra finger, Iraku’s blindness, and Sasahara’s long arms) Fujiki is missing his left arm. Fujiki, like Iraku, also took the identity of another person but unlike Iraku, he possesses little ambition of his own. Sasahara noted it would be impossible to employ Fujiki, given his disregard for moving up in the world and his obsessive competitiveness with Iraku. Fujiki does however display respect towards Iraku, particularly at his resistance to being manipulated by anyone. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters